


Jalousie et envie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [125]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Basically everyone wants Niko's ass, Boys In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James voulait être le seul à avoir Niko.





	Jalousie et envie

Jalousie et envie

  
James grogna rapidement quand Ante Rebic prit Niko dans ses bras. En fait, il n'était pas énervé du câlin entre les deux, il était énervé de la main que Rebic avait posé sur le cul de son entraîneur. D'accord, ils étaient tous les deux Croates et pas plus tard que les saisons d'avant ils étaient encore dans le même club, mais James ne pouvait pas accepter que quelqu'un d'autre touche Niko. Alors qu'il était parti pour les séparer (et probablement s'engueuler avec Rebic et poser sa main sur le cul de Niko pour lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait), Jérôme et Mats le retinrent par les bras pour l'empêcher de se faire détester par le monde du football à cause d'une agression et d'une main au cul de son coach.

  
''Hey James, fais pas de conneries !'' Mats s'exclama en l'emmenant loin de ses propables futures emmerdes

''Lâchez-moi !'' James voulait plus que jamais montrer à Niko que ses fesses lui appartenaient

''Oh calme-toi ! Laisse Niko en paix avant de te manger un rouge.'' Jérôme lui dit en lui tapotant la tête gentiment

''Mouais...'' James devait se calmer, ils avaient raison...

  
_____________

  
À la mi-temps, James alla voir le joueur de Frankfurt, bien déterminé à montrer à Rebic que Niko appartenait maintenant au Bayern, et seulement au Bayern. Le croate le regarda bizarrement en le voyant arriver (l'air probablement énervé), James enroula ses épaules avec l'un de ses bras pour lui dire deux-trois mots qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis presque une heure entière. Personne ne touchait à Niko sans sa permission.

  
''T'as un problème Rodriguez ?'' Rebic lui demanda, soupçonneux

''Ouais. Tu as touché à Niko, tu lui as attrapé le cul.''

''Et alors ? Niko et moi on se connaît bien, pas besoin de te rappeler que c'était avant mon entraîneur.''

''Non, pas besoin de me le rappeler effectivement, je m'en souviens.''

''Alors quel est le problème ?''

''Niko est à moi, au Bayern, c'est notre entraîneur, je ne vais pas te laisser lui toucher le cul sans intervenir.''

''Du calme Rodriguez, demande d'abord son avis à Niko avant de raconter n'importe quoi.''

''Je sais ce que je dis, Rebic.''

James le relâcha, retournant aux vestiaires avec un sourire en coin quand il tapota rapidement le cul de Niko en passant derrière lui, personne n'allait leur voler leur entraîneur, et James garderait Niko après de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, il le protégerait des mains viceleuses de leurs adversaires.

  
Fin


End file.
